


A New World

by ClaritaNox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaNox/pseuds/ClaritaNox
Summary: I just though of this concept, and it is really...odd, to say the least. Not sure how I came up with it, so don't ask. Also, don't judge; I wrote this in only about an hour.This is in honor of the SECOND SEASON PREMIERE TODAY. OMG, I already watched it and am bursting with excitement. I can't wait for the next episode.Summary: When humanity faces a new concept, they must first make judgement. Will they cast out these new creatures or accept them?Rating: T for mild swearing and LOTS of gore. I didn't put this under "M" simply because I think we all expected gore in an SnK fanfic.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> I just though of this concept, and it is really...odd, to say the least. Not sure how I came up with it, so don't ask. Also, don't judge; I wrote this in only about an hour.
> 
> This is in honor of the SECOND SEASON PREMIERE TODAY. OMG, I already watched it and am bursting with excitement. I can't wait for the next episode.
> 
> Summary: When humanity faces a new concept, they must first make judgement. Will they cast out these new creatures or accept them?
> 
> Rating: T for mild swearing and LOTS of gore. I didn't put this under "M" simply because I think we all expected gore in an SnK fanfic.

There, in the distance, was a group of flying creatures. It was not an unusual sight to see birds travelling, especially since it was winter, but these creatures were so much larger that even a normal civilian with no knowledge of birds could see it.

Suddenly, sirens began going off. The soldiers gather as the boy stared up at the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GEAR UP SOLDIER, OR EVERYONE IN THESE WALLS IS GONNA DIE!" the main passing by shoved him out of his way, screaming at him.

He stumbled to his dorm, frantically searching for his 3DM gear. As the spots grew larger and larger, he was able to make out the scaly texture of the winfs. Whatever it was, it was something humanity had yet to see before.

As soon as he was properly suited up, soldiers all began to gather at the walls, either preparing for battle or setting up the cannons and gathering supplies.

Eren, being a titan shifter, was put on the front lines, meaning he was going to be part of the group attacking first.

As the creatures grew closer and closer, everyone tensed, readying for a fight. But that was not what followed. Instead, the herd of anim,als all stopped a mere few hundred meters from the walls.

Because they were so near, the soldiers could all see their faces. They had rough, scaly skin, with cat-like eyes and vicious looking teeth. Their claws alone were intimidating, seeing as the one up front had claws easily the size of a human's entire leg. Despite having fought the titans several hundred times, it was easy to be intimidated, as they were quite unusual.

Speaking of titans, Eren noticed, there were none around. Not a single titan could be seen. Almost as if they were scared away, which could only mean troubel was heading their way. And boy, could they see it.

The largest and front-most creature of the bunch, likely the leader, lowered to the ground. There was a little movement until an even smaller spot separated from tehe dragon and began walking towards the wall.

They had all been so caught up in the unknown beasts that they failed to notice the woman riding on the back of one. If that's what you could even call her. She looked to be no older than the incoming military trainees.

She was simply a speck in the distance, but as she moved closer, her features grew clearer and clearer.

She was cloaked in black, likely a dress since it dragged on the ground behind her. She has a bulk item attached to her side, and if the soldier's didn't know better, they'd think it was 3DM gear. They soon realized it was simply a satchel of some sorts, made of dark, durable leather. She had chesnut-colored hair, but they couldn't begin to make out her facial features.

Everyone, in a trance, failed to notice how near she was to the walls. The few that did see were eyeing the commander, awaiting his orders. They were finally brought back to reality when she yelled from only a few meters away, "Hello! I'm here to talk to-" they readied their guns "Wait, wait! I'm not gonna hurt any of you, I promise!"

Levi and Erwin, both of whom were managing the soldiers, gestured for them to stand down. Hesitantly, they did so, though not without eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"And why should we take your word for it?!" Erwin had to shout in response, even just so she could hear him.

"Umm... I'm not sure, I guess it's your choice! But...Uh...! -God dang it" she whispered to herself "Look, can you just come down here to talk to me?! You can bring your soldiers and whatever, but I just need to talk to you! Or if I could get up there somehow, that would be great! I can call the-"

"No!" Erwin interrupted, know that calling over the creatures, how ever harmless she claimed them to be, would only cause trouble. "We will send someone down there to get you!"

Erwin turned, then yelled for Eren "Jaeger, you're coming with me."

The boy nodded, knowing he was the best choice considering his circumstances

"We'll bring the girl back safely and quietly. Everyone else, be at the ready, but be out of the way when we come back. Understood?"

Collectively, they shouted, "Yes, sir!" as they saluted, already dispersing.

Darius Zackly, who had been viewing from the sidelines added, "Yes, that does seem to be the best idea; taking the titan boy with you." Erwin turned to the man, "What, do you expect me to argue? I can't deny this is safer for everyone involved."

"No, sir, I was simply facing you to hear your opinion better."

Eren arrived "Sir! I'd like to leave as soon as possible!"

The commander nodded "Of course." He turned "Excuse me, sir, but I do have a duty to attend to."

"Of course."

As Erwin descended with Eren by his side, he couldn't help but think things were going a little too smoothly. First, they hadn't been attacked by the creatures, second, nobody disagreed with his decision to get the girl up, and third, the girl was sitting down, taking a nonthreatening stance.

Yes, something was surely going to happen, and he had to be prepared for it.

* * *

 

Because they were taking so long to make up their damn minds, she had decided to just sit down. Dragon riding really was harder than it looked, and- oh! There they were. One looked to be about her age, and the other, she believed, was the one who initially talked with her.

She stood, noticing them stare a little harder as she did so. As soon as the pair reached the bottom of the wall she began walking every so slowly in their direction. It was really just a faster version of her shuffling her feet, it was so slow.

It took just a few minutes for them to meet, at which she then introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Cora."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks, and I hope to see you soon!
> 
> P.S. the new opening is great, isn't it? I was listening to it on repeat as I wrote this.
> 
> Edited on 04/14/17.


End file.
